1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to diapers and, more specifically, to a diaper to eliminate bed sores.
2. Description of the Related Art
People who are confined to a bed or chair for a long time frequently develop decubitus ulcers, or bed sores, due to forces between their skin and the bed--more accurately, the sheets of the bed--or chair. Specifically, bed sores result from the continuous pressure and friction over extended periods of time exerted on the skin and underlying tissues between the person's bones and the bed or chair. Such pressure and friction, resulting in the interruption of blood flow to the skin, progressively break down and destroy the soft tissue. These sores can be extremely painful and highly susceptible to bacterial infections, thereby impeding the healing process. As a result, it is desirable to prevent bed sores.
In the past, many devices have attempted to permit healing of bed sores by minimizing or eliminating the pressure and friction exerted on the sores. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,769 to Garcia discloses the use of bubble packaging film for relieving decubitus ulcers or pressure ulcers. In this patent, a body fluid absorbing cushion includes a laminate structure with at least three layers, including an inner water absorbent layer, a center layer consisting of an array of generally closely spaced enclosures defining air supported closed cells, and an outer generally water impervious layer. The array of cells includes a number of cells with varying diameters, wherein the center cells of relatively larger diameter are disposed where forces are greater and radially outwardly positioned cells are of relatively reduced diameter.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,519 to Carver discloses a bed sore pad. In this patent, a stratiform pad contains a median layer, a body-contacting layer, and a bed-contacting layer. The median layer is a closed cell air bubble film in which series of airtight spaced apart air cells are encapsulated in a strong plastic film, to provide a cushioning effect. The body-contacting layer is composed of stabilizing tape, which is bonded to the upper surface of the median layer by an adhesive layer. The bed-contacting layer is preferably a non-slip siliconized cloth tape having an adhesive coated on the side contacting the median layer. The pad has an interior aperture for surrounding and receiving the bed sore and avoiding contact of the sore with the pad.
Nevertheless, these devices lack a configuration that accomplishes minimization or elimination of the pressure and friction exerted on the sores while allowing air to flow around the sores and to absorb body fluids. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a diaper for eliminating bed sores.